


What to do when they are hurting

by MyGoldenEyes



Series: Malec Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, I got a little carried away, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGoldenEyes/pseuds/MyGoldenEyes
Summary: There had been a lesson on this during the mental health unit of his health class. “How to recognize when a soulmate is self-harming and what to do.” He tried to think back to that lesson.“If you begin to see marks that look self-inflicted it is your duty to report to a trusted adult. This is a sign that your soulmate is mentally unhealthy and it is possible that you are in danger,” or something like that. Magnus couldn’t think straight. Cuts were appearing on his arm and blood was beginning to bead along them.





	What to do when they are hurting

Magnus knew what to do. There had been a lesson on this during the mental health unit of his health class. “How to recognize when a soulmate is self-harming and what to do.” He tried to think back to that lesson. 

“If you begin to see marks that look self-inflicted it is your duty to report to a trusted adult. This is a sign that your soulmate is mentally unhealthy and it is possible that you are in danger,” or something like that. Magnus couldn’t think straight. Cuts were appearing on his arm and blood was beginning to bead along them. He looked around his classroom to the rest of the students who were for the most part paying attention to the teacher’s lesson. He raised his hand nervously before retracting it quickly as he realized he had raised the wounded hand. Breathing deeply Magnus raised the other hand and flagged down the teacher. 

“Mr. Bane, if you don’t have a question I would appreciate it if you would refrain from interrupting my class.” Magnus glared at Mr. Garroway and waved him towards himself silently. He arched an eyebrow but approached nonetheless, “This had better be-” he cut off when Magnus indicated towards his arm under the desk so no other students could see, “By the Angel! Bane come with me!” 

Magnus stood, pulling his sleeve down over the marks before following him out of the room. 

“How long ago did this start? Is this the first time?” 

Magnus looked at Mr. Garroway but his gaze was fixed forward, “This is a first but they’ve always been clumsy. I have all sorts of bruises and cuts all the time. I always check the book,” Magnus referenced the book children were given to check the types of wounds their soulmate got to ensure their safety, “and nothing has ever looked like it wasn’t accidental.” 

Mental illness and abuse had become rampant a few hundred years ago and legend had it that Raziel created soulmates to be protection for one another. Laws fell into place to use soulmate bonds to protect both parties. There was now a third party that wounds could no longer be hidden from. Children were given books to check any marks that appeared in case there was a chance their soulmate was in danger. And now Magnus’ soulmate was in trouble. 

Mr. Garroway nodded at Magnus’ response then stopped in front of the school’s guidance section. He gestured to one door with a plaque that read “Ragnor Fell, Child’s Soulmate Advisor.” Magnus thanked Mr. Garroway and knocked on the door. A gruff and accented voice called for him to come in. 

As soon as he closed the door behind him he broke. He pulled his sleeve up and began to sob, “He’s hurt, he’s hurting himself and I didn’t no. I didn’t know he’d been hurting. I don’t know what to do.” Magnus began to repeat the last phrase until Mr. Fell gathered Magnus up into his arms. 

“It’ll be alright my boy. We can track him then call the proper authorities,” Mr. Fell didn’t question Magnus’ choice of pronoun. It was well known that you couldn’t be sure the gender of your soulmate but people tended to adopt gendered pronouns based on personal preference. Magnus didn’t really have any but there was a feeling in his gut that “he” was right. 

He blinked his tears away and looked up at Mr. Fell. He nodded and went to take a seat. It was taboo to track a soulmate unless you thought the soulmate was in trouble. There was a special prayer the blessed few were given that allowed you to find them in a moment of crisis. Magnus tried to relax himself and prepare for whatever it was until he felt a new pain on his wrist. 

Now alone with the cuts, there was a bruise the shape of a hand around his wrist. He looked up at Ragnor with wide eyes. 

“What does this mean?” Mr. Fell shook his head and pulled a book off of his shelf. He rifled through it before he found something. He put the book down and started looking for something else. The whole town he didn’t pause to fill Magnus in on what was happening. Magnus looked on worriedly as Mr. Fell looked through different colored powders. He pulled out a violet colored powder and shook some out into his palm. He looked up at Magnus then blew it in his face. Magnus coughed and sputtered as he tried to dispel any powder he had accidentally breathed in. When he opened his eyes the whole world had an orange hue. His heart began to beat quickly and he started blinking rapidly to rid himself of the orange film. 

“What color?” Ragnor asked flatly. Magnus looked up at the man slightly indignantly, starting to feel that possibly Ragnor was not to be trusted. Still, he was all Magnus had so Magnus told him that he was seeing orange. Ragnor frowned then spoke softly, “Domestic abuse.” 

Magnus felt his heart stop. His soulmate was experiencing domestic abuse. Someone else was hurting him. It was a relief because it was easier to put an abuser behind bars than to cure mental illness but it also meant that his soulmate was in a relationship with someone that wasn’t him. As all of this washed over Magnus Ragnor began to mutter something and Magnus felt his bond being tapped by an external force. He wanted to fight it as it felt foreign and unwelcome, but he forced himself to let Ragnor into his side of his bond. 

As soon as he did he could feel his soulmate struggle against it. They were fighting, not just the intrusion but something else. Magnus had never felt him this much. Ragnor had opened the bridge between Magnus and his soulmate allowing them both to fully feel each other as if their bond was complete. As the connection settled Magnus felt the boy on the other end call out to him. 

“Magnus, don’t please. Go back. I’m fine.” Magnus was about to cry. Not only did his soulmate know who he was, but he knew him and chose someone else, someone that was hurting him, “No, it’s not like that. Magnus, please don’t hate me. Just go away. Tell him to go away too. I can deal with this.” 

Magnus shook his head even though he knew his soulmate couldn’t see him, “I-I can’t hate you,” The voice that spoke Magnus’ words through the bond wasn’t his own so he could only assume that the voice he was hearing didn’t sound like his soulmate either. 

“Then go.” The words were spoken(thought?) so softly it broke Magnus’ heart. He opened his eyes and saw Ragnor looking at him imploringly. That was when he realized he had shut Ragnor out of their bond. He took a deep breath and nodded to Ragnor. “I’m sorry darling.” right after Magnus spoke those words He felt Ragnor locate the other side. A name solidified in his mind. 

Alexander. 

 

His soulmate was Alexander Lightwood. His eyes flitted open and Ragnor was already at his computer.

“Ok, I’ve had it up to here. You tell me what is happening or I’m going to leave and find him myself!” Magnus glared at Ragnor who gave him an unamused look over the computer monitor. 

“I’m looking up what class your soulmate is in right now. You got lucky. The boy goes to this school and he is supposed to be at school today. I’m going to call his teacher. Ah-” Ragnor straightened and moved over to his phone, “room 475, Mrs. Heroendale.” before Ragnor could even call Magnus was out of the door. 

Alec wasn’t in the classroom. Someone couldn’t have been hurting him in a room full of other people. He must be in the bathroom nearest to that room. Magnus began to sprint through the school as his thoughts tried to swallow him whole. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood was a shy, intelligent boy in the year below Magnus. He only knew the kid’s name because last year he had come out rather dramatically. It had been the talk of the school. Posterboy Lightwood get’s tackle kissed by Sebastian after being named homecoming king along with his thought to be girlfriend. It had come out that Lydia, the imposter girlfriend had been a front, to be fair Alec had been a front for her as well as it was soon discovered that she had been in a short lasting fling with Clary something or other. But Alec’s information was more talked about.

Sebastian claimed that they had been dating for a while, though Lydia denied knowing about it, thinking Alec was fully closeted to everyone. Alec himself had never said anything about it. He had looked very surprised and not overly receptive in the videos of the kiss that had been spread around the school. 

Magnus had congratulated him for his courage and come out not long after that. In fact, he had come out to Alec while congratulating him. Magnus wanted to hit himself, he had spoken to his soulmate, confided in him his suspicions of his soulmate being male. Had Alec known then? He had made it clear that he knew before Ragnor’s interference. Had he known then though? Magnus hoped not, he didn’t want to face what that meant. 

His thoughts were coming to a simmer as he reached the bathroom where he could hear a pained voice, the voice of Alexander. 

“I’m sorry Seb! No please I wasn’t cheating. Please don’t. He’ll see!” 

Another voice responded with a growl, “I want him to! I want him to feel it as much as you! Both of you deserve it!” Were they talking about Magnus? Magnus found himself pausing outside to take in more of the situation before barging in. 

“I wasn’t even looking at him! You know I haven’t talked to him since last year!” Alec’s voice was wavering but he didn’t sound as if he was in pain, just scared. 

“Then how did you figure out he was your soulmate! I heard you talking to Izzy! She asked about those scratches you always have and you said that Magnus has a cat. How the fuck did you know it was him!” Sebastian was fuming and Magnus felt like he couldn’t hang back any longer. 

“I saw a paper cut that day, my paper cut.” Alec’s voice was soft and Magnus could tell he was looking down like he did when he was nervous, the way his voice was subdued. 

Yeah, Magnus had only heard of the boy last year but that didn’t mean he hadn’t taken interest. Magnus was bisexual and weak and Alec was hot, what are you gonna do. 

He had heard enough and he ran into the bathroom. Alec’s eyes went wide and he let out a hushed version of Magnus’ name that sounded like a prayer but sent Magnus’ mind to sinful places. 

Alec was pushed up against the sinks and Sebastian had a hand around one of his wrists. Sebastian’s other hand was clutched around a knife that was held up and glinting in the light. He was hovering over Alexander, a feat since he was much smaller in stature than Alec. To be fair Alec, despite the fact that he physically took up a lot of space, didn’t really take up any space. 

Magnus’ jaw set in anger at the sight before him, “Get the hell off of my soulmate.” The words came out in a stalled voice so thick with anger Magnus scared himself. Sebastian seemed to be thrown off of his rhythm momentarily but quickly regained his composure. 

“It doesn’t matter when he is to you, you’re nothing to him. Right, Alec.” Sebastian snarled turning to Alec who looked down and nodded his head silently. But as soon as Sebastian looked up to smirk at Magnus Alec looked up and shared a look with Magnus that spoke so many things, especially with their newly opened bond. 

It told Magnus that Alec was sorry.

It told Magnus that he did mean something to Magnus. 

But above all, it told Magnus to just walk away. 

Now that Magnus could see Alec’s eyes, the bond that had been opened felt strong enough to travel across. After the initial opening, it had gone slightly dormant until this moment when he saw Alexander look at him like that. Both of them felt it and both of them fell into the bond. The outside world faded away and it was just them face to face in an empty grey room, one that Magnus recognized as a bond room, a place where thoughts could be shared safely. 

“I’m sorry,” Alec spoke as soon as he realized that they were safe. Magnus, well the embodiment of Magnus’ emotions rushed forward to embrace Alec. He whispered softly into Alec’s soft hair which felt so real despite Magnus knowing that this was all in his head. 

“Why didn’t you tell me, darling.” He was referring to what he had heard earlier about Alec learning about their bond the first time they had spoken. Alec pulled away from Magnus and looked down with shame. 

“A lot of reasons. You were with Camille,” Magnus scoffed at the mention of the she-demon’s name to which Alec quirked an eyebrow but just continued, “Sebastian…” Alec shivered, “had me. And you were- are so,” Alec stopped and gestured to Magnus. 

“Glittery?” Magnus questioned, trying to lighten the mood. Alec laughed and nodded. 

“Let’s go with that.” 

Magnus nodded thoughtfully, “Not exactly the type to bring home to dear mom and dad huh?” Alec scowled at this assessment and Magnus cracked a half smile to show he was joking. Alec shook his head and began to pace. 

“It doesn’t matter now. Magnus, you have to leave. He’ll hurt you.” Magnus scoffed and lifted an arm. 

“He already has dear.” When Alec just gave him a confused look Magnus checked his arm and realized that this mental version of himself didn’t have any injuries, “Well fuck that makes dramatics a little difficult.” Magnus mumbled, Alec chuckled, “Still you know what I mean Alec. As long as he has you he can hurt me. I can get you help- Yes!” Magnus cut himself off exclaiming. 

Alec jumped and sent Magnus a confused expression, “What?” 

“Help! I have help. Wake up or leave or whatever! Go it’ll be fine.” Alec gave Magnus a hurt look before he visibly pressed his emotions down. Magnus, sensing this disturbance caught his arm, hoping it would keep him here for a few more moments, it did. “Not like that dear. I know what do do, help is coming.” With that Magnus gave Alec a kiss on the cheek and shook himself back to reality. It seemed as though almost no time has passed. Sebastian was still sneering at Magnus and Alec was in the same position. 

The look on Sebastian’s face was faltering slightly though, “What is it? What are you doing!” Sebastian demanded, dropping Alec’s arm and advancing towards Magnus. Magnus’ eyes flitted to Alec and he sent a mental message to run as he tried to keep Sebastian’s focus. Alec nodded and slipped away behind one of the stalls to the janitor's entrance. Magnus knew he only had to stall for a few more moments before- 

“Sebastian, drop the knife.” An adult voice sounded from behind Magnus and he knew that Ragnor had come through. Sure enough, when he turned he found Ragnor standing with a police officer who had her hands up and was speaking to Sebastian. 

As much as Magnus wanted to stay around to watch Sebastian get hopefully arrested, he needed to check on Alec. He quickly retreated behind Ragnor who peeled off from the officer to follow Magnus. 

“What happened, where is Alexand-”

“Magnus!” Alec came down the hall from where he had escaped and ran up to Magnus to give him an actual hug, in the real world and not just in their bond room. 

“Alexander!” Ragnor looked between the two with the makings of a smile playing at the edges of his lips, “I see that despite Mr. Bane’s reckless behavior you are both ok.” He took in the boys matching cuts, “Well almost ok.” 

Magnus nodded and looked at Alec who had retreated back into his nervous shell, “We need to get you to the nurse. I know for a fact those hurt.” Magnus tried again at humor, again being rewarded with Alec’s(now real) laughter.


End file.
